


The Unholy Trinity

by shrift



Series: Samurai Champloo Fanworks [3]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, Multi, Sequel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reunion after long separation."  Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/1317">The Wind Will Not Subside</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Nestra. Written for a timestamp meme, in which Shay requested "The Wind Will Not Subside", after Mugen is found.

One moment, Mugen was walking down the street and happily ogling a hot chick in a pink kimono, and the next moment, the hot chick was turning around to punch him in the face. Mugen went down like a sack of dead fish.

He blinked at the sky and tested his jaw with his fingers, prodding at his teeth with his tongue. Nothing loose, no blood, still gonna have to kill the bitch. Sitting up, he said, "What the _fuck_ \-- Fuu?"

"I wasn't expecting a note because I know you can't write," Fuu said, standing over him with her hands on her hips, "but I _was_ expecting a goodbye, you jackass!"

Mugen rolled his eyes and heaved a loud, gusty sigh. "Bye-bye," he said, and waggled his fingers.

Fuu raised her fist again.

"You hit like a girl," Mugen scoffed.

"I am a girl!"

Mugen leered. "I know."

Fuu growled, and then said, "You're taking me to dinner to say you're sorry."

Mugen turned out his pockets. He had a nut and a piece of string.

Fuu squinted at him. "Well, you haven't changed at all."

She took him to dinner anyway. They gorged themselves on meat and noodles and sake, and in between bites, Fuu talked and talked and _talked_, and Mugen barely paid any attention. When Fuu paid the bill, Mugen smirked at her and said, "You missed me."

Fuu hugged him. Mugen copped a feel.

"Idiot," Fuu said, shrugging him off.

Fuu had a room, so Mugen followed her home. They sprawled on the mats, and as he fell asleep, Mugen thought that it almost felt like old times.

Something was nagging at him, though, but he had a full belly and a roof over his head, and that was all he really needed.

Mugen was a restless sleeper, and that night he woke up to find he'd tossed his leg over Fuu's thighs and had a hand on her tit. Her eyes were open. They stared at each other, her breath warm on his face. Fuu put her hand over his and squeezed. Mugen didn't think, just grabbed both her tits and kissed her when she opened her mouth. When she didn't screech or hit him or call him a dirty pervert, Mugen kissed her some more. Felt her up under her kimono. Got his dick out of his pants, pushed open her thighs, and fucked her until he came. Fuu was tight and made lots of cute noises, and it had been a while since Mugen had had a place to stick it.

When he rolled off her, Fuu said, "Wait, that's it?"

Mugen shrugged.

"I can't believe this. I picked the wrong one," Fuu told the ceiling.

Confused but satiated, Mugen rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

A few days later when her money ran out, Fuu got a job as a dice roller in a gambling house.

"You know what this means?" she asked.

"Food," Mugen crooned. Fuu's stomach growled in answer.

Mugen gambled. He fucked her every night, and that was pretty good since he didn't have to pay for it anymore. On payday, Mugen liberated some money from Fuu's purse while she was in the bath.

When he came back with his loot, Fuu pounced on him as soon as he was inside the door. She beat him with her shoe, shouting, "Inconsiderate jackass! I hate you! What were you thinking?"

Fuu hit him a few more times, and then stole his porn.

"Hey!" Mugen protested.

"It's my money," Fuu announced. "That makes this my property."

"Whatever," Mugen grumbled.

Fuu opened the folding book, and her face turned scarlet. Mugen pointed and laughed. Fuu scowled over the top of the book, but kept reading until even the tips of her ears were red. Eventually her expression changed. Her eyebrow went up. She turned the book sideways. Fuu's cheeks were still as pink as her kimono, but she looked at him and tapped a page.

"We're going to try this," she said.

Mugen shuffled over and glanced at the book. Guy's face buried between a woman's legs. He sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Do you want to eat?" Fuu asked. She jingled her money purse.

"Shit," Mugen said.

"You could always get a job," Fuu said.

Mugen liked that idea even less. "Let's get this over with."

She smiled a lot more after that.

Didn't last long, though. Something was still weird.

* * *

"Asshole!" Fuu said.

Mugen snarled. "Bitch!"

Fuu threw a sticky bun at him. "You suck!"

"You wish!" Mugen said, catching the bun and stuffing it in his mouth.

It seemed like Fuu was always nagging him about something now. The room was dirty, Mugen was lazy, why couldn't he get a job, did he have to eat so much. When Mugen fought, he wanted to _fight_, not get yelled at and then not have sex. He could do that anywhere.

"This isn't working," Fuu said.

Mugen crossed his arms. "No shit."

He wasn't sure why he was still sticking around. Nearly die saving a woman, and she thought she could walk all over you.

And then Fuu said, "We're going to find Jin."

"The hell we are," Mugen said.

Fuu narrowed her eyes. She picked up Mugen's porn and flipped it open. It settled on a page they had both looked at a lot, enough to put a crease in the spine. "If we find him, we can try this."

* * *

Fuu said that they were going to Edo, and Mugen was used to following Fuu. By the time they got there, Mugen was footsore, cranky, and his belly was empty. He wasn't looking forward to wandering the streets for Jin's skinny ass, but five minutes after they started looking, Mugen and Fuu found Jin playing shougi outside a tea shop.

Jin didn't look up until he'd won the game. "You're late."

"Jin!" Fuu said. She hugged him, and it wasn't until Fuu pressed her face against Jin's chest that Mugen realized she was crying.

Fuu climbed off Jin's lap and wiped her face on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Bastard," Mugen said, and what the hell, hugged him, too.

Jin unfroze his face long enough to smile. He looked good. Tired, maybe. A pink scar on his cheekbone.

"Food?" Jin asked.

"Food," Mugen and Fuu agreed.

Jin took them to dinner, and they gorged themselves on soba noodles and yakitori and sake. Fuu talked and talked and _talked_, and Mugen barely paid any attention. Mugen and Jin had a chopstick battle over the last of the soba. When Jin paid the bill, Mugen smirked at him and said, "You missed us."

"Yes," Jin said.

"It's so good to see you again," Fuu told him.

Jin had a room, so Mugen and Fuu followed him home. Mugen let him close the door, and then pounced, shoving him against the wall and kissing him. His mouth wasn't cold at all. Mugen tried to get his hand under Jin's hakama. Jin's swords clattered to the floor.

"Mugen," Fuu said, tugging on his shirt. "We should ask him first."

"Pfft," Mugen said, and sucked on Jin's pale throat.

"Fuu," Jin said. He pulled her close. Mugen felt the push of her breasts against his arm, and turned a little to watch Jin kiss her. Mugen got Jin's hakama untied and made him groan.

"Do you want to fuck her?" Mugen asked as he jerked Jin's cock. Fuu gasped, and Mugen kissed her, knowing he had Jin's attention.

"Please," Fuu said. She took down her hair and took off her obi.

"Lie down," Jin said. He let his kimono drop to the floor and joined her on the tatami mat.

"Told you we didn't need to ask him," Mugen said.

Mugen watched Jin kiss Fuu. Watched him touch her hair, her shoulders, kiss her tits, push his fingers in her. Fuu moaned and grabbed at his arms, chanting, "Please, please."

Mugen finally found the goddamn sword oil and shucked off his clothes and weapons. When Jin finally stuck his dick in Fuu, Mugen stuck his fingers in Jin. Jin grunted, then pushed forward and back. Fuu writhed underneath Jin as he fucked her, and fucked himself on Mugen's hand. Impatient, Mugen pulled his fingers out, oiled up his dick, and pushed his way between Jin's thighs.

Jin groaned low in his chest. Fuu put her hands on Jin's shoulders. Mugen pushed all the way inside Jin, and then reached around to squeeze Fuu's tit. Mugen fucked Jin, biting at his sweaty shoulders, and Jin fucked Fuu, her eyes closed and cute noises coming out of her mouth. Their rhythm wasn't great, but it didn't have to be. They could always practice more later.

Jin came first, his ass tightening around Mugen's dick. Jin shuddered while Mugen kept fucking him, his body limp. Jin moved his hand, and then Fuu said, "Oh. _Oh_. OH."

Listening to her, Mugen closed his eyes and came, face pressed against Jin's shoulder.

"You're both heavy," Fuu finally complained. Mugen and Jin slid to the side. Mugen tossed Jin's kimono over them.

It was just like old times, only better.


End file.
